Taking An Active Role
by Dragonsrule18
Summary: What if instead of simply sitting on a stool observing quietly, Fern had done anything she could to help Charlotte with her plan to save Wilbur? A stronger, more assertive, more determined Fern, Fern/Charlotte/Wilbur friendship, and Fern/Henry Fussy pairing.
1. Prologue

Taking An Active Role

Prologue

**Hi guys! So I was reading Charlotte's Web and I was thinking, what happened to the strong Fern we knew at the beginning, the girl who saved Wilbur's life as a piglet? I'm surprised that she didn't take a more active role in Charlotte's plan to save Wilbur, or talk to her parents and uncle to try to save him again. So I decided to write what would happen if she did everything she could to help with Charlotte's plan instead of just taking the role of an observer.**

**I do not own Charlotte's Web. I only own Henry and Fern's twins, Faith and Henry Jr.**

It was a cold and rainy Saturday afternoon, much too gloomy for six year old twins, Faith Fussy and Henry Fussy Jr. to go play outside. They had already played with all their toys, colored, read all the books that held their interest, and watched as much TV as their mom would let them and they were bored. Very, very bored. So they decided to play in the attic and find the dusty treasures of many years past.

Up in the attic, Faith twirled around in one of her mother's old dresses, while Henry played with one of his father's model airplanes while running around making airplane noises. Henry was not watching where he was going very well and tripped over a small cardboard box, falling to the ground with a cry. Faith heard him and rushed over, nearly tripping herself. "Are you okay, Henry?" she cried.

"I'm fine, Faith. What's this?" Henry said, pointing to the box. "It's a box." Faith replied. Henry rolled his eyes at his twin. "I knew THAT, stupid. I meant, what's IN the box!" "Don't call me stupid, meanie-head!" Faith yelled. Curiosity soon overcame the argument, and they opened the box. Inside were a few miracles, one reading **Miracle At Zuckerman Farm **showing the picture of a spider web with the word **Terrific **and another article reading, **Zuckerman's Famous Pig Wins Special Award At County Fair **which contained a picture of a judge placing a blue ribbon on a small pig. At the bottom of the box laid a faded blue ribbon.

A few minutes later, Faith and Henry came downstairs and entered the living room, carrying the box between them. Their mom was on the couch reading, and their dad was working on paperwork at his desk. Both looked up and smiled as the twins walked in. "What have you two got there?" their mom asked cheerfully, putting down her book. "We found this in the attic, Mommy." Faith said, reaching into the box and handing her mom the articles. Her mom looked at them with a small smile upon her face. "Mommy, is this one of Uncle Zuckerman's pigs?" "Mommy, what was the miracle at Uncle Zuckerman's farm?" "Mommy, why does that spider web say 'Terrific'?" Mommy…"

"Slow down!" their mother laughed. "So you two want to hear the story of the miracle at Uncle Zuckerman's farm?" Both twins nodded eagerly. "Well, I for one, want to hear it too." their father said jovially. "Your mother never did tell ME the story, always refused whenever I asked." Their mother playfully mock-glared at her husband, then pulled the twins onto her lap.

"Now this miracle is not like any other miracle you've ever heard of. Not a miracle of the kind the people who wrote these newspapers thought, but a miracle that's even stronger, one caused by a friendship that lasts forever. And like all miracles, this one begins with a story. And this story is about a little pig named Wilbur, and the girl and spider that would do anything to save him."


	2. Bad News

Taking An Active Role

**Hope you guys are all liking this story so far! Now we travel 22 years back into Fern's past. The first few chapters are completely canon, so they won't be mentioned, and I'm jumping right to the part where the old sheep delivers the awful news of Wilbur's fate. Most of the other chapters will be named after their companion chapter in Charlotte's Web. **

**I do NOT own Charlotte's Web.**

Chapter 2: Bad News

"_Just the same, I don't envy you." said the old sheep. "You know why they're fattening you up, don't you?" "No." said Wilbur. "Well, I don't like to spread bad news," said the sheep, "but they're fattening you up because they're going to kill you, that's why."_

_**Charlotte's Web, page 49**_

They're going to _what?_" screamed Wilbur. Fern stiffened. "No.." she whispered. :Kill you. Turn you into smoked bacon and ham," the old sheep continued, much to Wilbur and Fern's growing horror. "Almost all young pigs get murdered by the farmer as soon as the real cold weather sets in. There's a regular conspiracy around here to kill you at Christmastime. Everybody is in on the plot-Lurvy, Zuckerman, even John Arable." "Mr. Arable?" sobbed Wilbur. "Fern's father?"

"NO!" Fern yelled, making every animal look at her in shock. This was the most noise the quiet child had ever made. She jumped into the pigpen(something else she had never done) and hugged Wilbur, crying. "I'm not going to let this happen! I saved you once, I can do it again!" "I don't want to die!" Wilbur screamed, cuddling into Fern. "Please save me!" Fern jumped out of the pigpen and was about to run out of the barn when Charlotte spoke.

"Fern, stop! Wilbur, calm down!" Charlotte called. Wilbur's sobs quieted to sniffles. Fern halted in her tracks. "Charlotte, I have to talk to my parents and uncle! They know how much I love Wilbur! They can't do this!" Fern cried. "Both of you being hysterical is not helping." Charlotte said sternly, though Fern could detect a slight quaver in her voice, like she was as scared as they were, just containing herself better. "Wilbur, we are NOT going to let you die, so stop crying. Fern, tell your parents or your uncle, but DON'T tell them where you heard the news. They can't hear us like you can. Don't lie, but let them think that one of them slipped up and mentioned this in your earshot."

"They will listen, right?" Fern asked, her voice shaking. "I don't know." Charlotte admitted with a sigh. "But if they don't, I'll find another way. Wilbur, I promised that we'd save you and I keep my promises." "Really?" Wilbur asked. "Really." Charlotte said firmly. "Fern, come tomorrow and tell me what they said. Good luck." Fern nodded and ran out the door.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember to review!**


	3. A Talk At Home

A Talk At Home

**I checked after I posted the last chapter. I still don't own Charlotte's Web.**

Fern raced all the way home without stopping. Once there, she yanked open the door and ran into the house, completely out of breath. Once she caught her breath, she called "Mom? Dad?" "In here." Mr. and Mrs. Arable called at the same time, Mrs. Arable in the kitchen preparing supper and Mr. Arable in the living room reading the newspaper. "I need to talk to you both." Fern said, walking into the living room and sat beside her father. Mrs. Arable came out from the kitchen. Noticing the upset expression on her daughter's face, as well as the red, puffy eyes and tearstains, she sat down, wrapped her arms around her daughter and asked, "Darling, what's wrong?"

"I heard Wilbur was going to be killed this Christmas." Fern blurted out then began to cry again. "Please tell me this isn't true." Mr. and Mrs. Arable exchanged shocked looks. "Fern…" Mr. Arable said, a guilty expression on his face. The look in his eyes was answer enough for Fern, who buried her face in her arms and sobbed. "We didn't want you to know this soon, sweetheart." Mr. Arable continued. "I know you're hurting, but this is the way things work on a farm." "But I love Wilbur!" Fern cried. "Please, please don't do this!" "Fern, honey, sometimes this is the way things have to be. It's the circle of life. These pigs are for food. You just have to learn to live with it. Someday, you'll understand." "I don't think I ever will." Fern sobbed, running upstairs to her bedroom.

Mr. and Mrs. Arable looked at each other with sad expressions. "I feel so bad." Mr. Arable confessed. "I know, honey." Mrs. Arable replied. "I don't like seeing Fern upset any more than you do, but she needs to understand that that's just the way things work on a farm."

Fern came down at suppertime, pale, with her eyes swollen from so much crying. She ate all of her vegetables and potatoes but didn't touch any of her meat. She spoke only when spoken to and didn't meet anyone's eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Arable exchanged worried looks, but did not press her. She left immediately after and went up to her room.

She was still quiet at breakfast the next morning, and avoided the bacon and sausage, eating her eggs and toast. She gave her parents a hug, but left the house without saying anything. Even Avery seemed a little worried by her behavior.

When Fern reached the barn, Charlotte was awake, but Wilbur was still asleep. "Did it.." Charlotte asked, then stopped, knowing the answer. "No." Fern cried. Charlotte lowered herself to Fern's level. "Don't cry and don't worry." she said soothingly. "I'll come up with something. I promise."

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I promise I am not bashing Fern's parents. I am just showing that they have two separate points of view and are of course not as attached to Willbur as Fern is. I am also not trying to push vegetarianism on anyone as I am not a vegetarian myself. I am going to have Fern be one however due to her experiences.**


End file.
